


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by orphan_account



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Beastiality?, Domestic, F/M, Gen, I guess..., Requested, Smut, crack ship, sure...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-chapter look into basic domestic life for Billy and the Sphinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Comes Love...

“Eggs or cubs?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do sphinxes lay eggs or have cubs?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“What, I can’t be curious?”

“Your curiosity never ends well for either of us.” The Sphinx lifted her head off of the human’s lap and fixed him with a cool stare, though a smirk played at her lips. One of her wings was wrapped around his shoulders, the other folded on her back, and he stroked the feathers of that one absently.

“Not always true,” Billy contested, relaxing back against the couch and her feathers. “I can recall several instances when my curiosity benefited us both.” She purred softly at the memories and laid her head back down on his knee.

“Fair point.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“No, I did not.”

“Why not?” No reply. “Stubborn cat.”

“Foolish human.”

“You really won’t tell me?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not important.”

“But I want to know.”

“What difference does it make?”

“Well, if, you know, you and me-” She didn’t let him finish his statement before she laughed outright.

“A human having children with a sphinx. Amusing.”

“You’re one third human. It can’t be impossible, right?”

“It’s never happened before,” she stated simply.

“Has a sphinx ever been in love with a human before, though?”

“I don’t suppose they have. You’re much more useful snacks than lovers.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Not you, of course,” she amended. “You’re too scrawny. All bones, no meat. I suppose all you’re good for is companionship.”

“You talk about me like I’m a pet.”

“Aren’t you?” Billy floundered for a retort, but couldn’t find one good enough.

“No.”

“Hm.” Her tail flicked absently back and forth. “Well, either way, you provide adequate company, and I enjoy your presence and our interactions.” Billy rolled his eyes at how technical she made it all sound, but made a small noise of agreement anyways.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile longer, until the Sphinx grew bored and stretched out across his lap, unfurling her wings and jumping down onto the carpet. She began to rub her head and body along his calves, and purred low in her throat. The first few times she had done this, Billy had been puzzled by her behavior, but he quickly came to learn what it meant, and swallowed hard as she nuzzled against him. She continued for a few moments more, before turning and stretching her front half out on the carpet, her back arched towards him. Billy wasted no time in unfastening his belt and jeans, and kicking them off onto the floor. He moved to kneel behind his lover, admiring her fur and wings in the flickering light of the fire they had burning. She moved her tail aside for him, glancing over her shoulder, eyes dark with lust and glinting hungrily.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting, Billy.” He hesitated only a moment more before wrapping a hand around the base of his erect cock, and aligning it with her entrance. She purred more loudly when she felt it against her, and louder still as he pushed it inside of her. He groaned none too quietly, and without wasting a moment began to thrust his hips, slow, but hard, wanting to drag out their lovemaking as long as he could. “Mmm... oh, Billy.... that’s good,” she praised, her eyes closing as she savored each movement.

She continued to purr and sigh his name, along with little breathless whimpers and mews. Billy’s hands moved over her back and sides, enjoying the soft fur under his fingertips as well as against his stomach and thighs, and he moaned softly with every few thrusts. “Oh, yes... oh, god, yeah...” They continued at their leisurely, affectionate pace until the Sphinx began to get impatient.

“Faster,” she requested,squirming back against him. “And harder...” she looked back, her wicked smile revealing her sharp teeth, and her tongue flicked out between them. “Really fuck me, Billy.” The human nearly came just at the sound of her voice, but he regained control of himself and obliged her, his cock pounding into her forcefully. She growled, but in a way he knew meant she was enjoying it, her claws digging into the carpet, kneading it along to the rhythm of his hips. He fucked her mercilessly, his pleasure skyrocketing at the new tempo, and it wasn’t long before he was crying out as they were both overwhelmed, climaxing together. His movements slowed as he came, deep inside his lover, and eventually came to a halt when he finished.

Billy pulled out his cock and slumped back against the couch, grinning almost goofily, still dizzy from the rush of ecstasy. He watched her roll onto her back and stretch her legs out, before she crawled over to him and sat beside him, her tail curling around her paws, and a soft, almost warm smile on her face. She leaned in and brushed her lips over his, knowing he found the joining of their mouths enjoyable, but unable to see the sense in it herself.

He reached over and ran his fingers lovingly through her hair before pulling her in for a proper kiss. And for once, she thought she might see the allure in the gesture. He broke the kiss at last and then asked softly, “Eggs or cubs?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes before remarking with an amused attempt at annoyance, “Hopefully, we shall see.”


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple enjoy the first moments of parenthood...

“Cubs,” Billy murmured in disbelief.

“Yes, four of them.” The Sphinx lifted her head off the cushion she rested on on the living room floor. She smiled at him, actually smiled at him, and then looked back at the four little suckling Sphinx cubs laying beside her. “If you can call the fourth a cub,” she amended, looking affectionately at the odd one out, a little girl who was entirely human but for her sharp nails, distinctly inhuman behaviour, and the wings folded against her shoulder blades. Billy was still in shock, even though they had been expecting them for months.

“They- wow...” Billy suddenly grinned. “I just... I can’t believe we’re parents. Us, of all... beings.” She purred in amusement and agreement, and began to groom their children’s fur, feathers and hair. Billy moved closer and gently stroked her nearest wing. “They’re amazing...”

“Yes,” she agreed softly. “Perfect, healthy little sphinxes, and... well, whatever we want to call her.” She laughed softly.

“What _do_ we want to call her?” Billy mused suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“Well, we have to name them, don’t we?”

“Oh... yes, I suppose so.”

“Well, do you want to pick out two names? And I’ll pick the others?”

“Yes, I suppose that’s fair,” she remarked absently, and nuzzled the male cub closest to her face. “Perhaps for him... a mighty Greek name... Pyrros.” She nodded to herself, pleased with the choice. Billy smiled and brushed two fingers over the back of the little female next to him.

“For her, maybe... erm... you wanna pick hers, too? I’m still thinking...” She purred and nuzzled his shoulder, then kissed his cheek.

“Astraia,” she decided.

“I like it...” He looked to his lover and leaned his forehead against hers. “Go ahead and name our other son.”

“Thanatos,” she said, pleased at the chance to pick the name she wanted for the darkest furred one of the litter. “But I do hope you have a name for the last female. She is the closest to your species-”

“Catherine,” he replied without hesitation.

“Cath-er-ine?” She repeated. “Well, it’s not a name I would have selected, but I do think it has an interesting sound to it.”

“It... was my mother’s name,” he admitted. “I always said if I had a daughter I’d name her Catherine.” The Sphinx nodded in approval.

“It is a lovely, and very fitting name, then,” she assured him, and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the winged child’s head. “Catherine. Catherine, Thanatos, Astraia and Pyrros... good, strong names. They will suit the children well.”

“Good... great.” Billy found he couldn’t stop grinning, the thought that he and his lover at long last had a family together... She seemed to find his smile infectious, for soon the corners of her own mouth were turned upward in a smile. She lay her head back down and stretched as best she could with the cubs at her belly.

“I never thought I would enjoy motherhood,” she mused softly, “but this doesn’t seem so bad.”

Billy laid beside her, head propped up on one hand. “Well, you also have me here. And I’ll do anything I can for you and them.” She smiled and purred softly, grateful for the promise. He kissed her forehead and murmured something under his breath.

“What was that?” She inquired, glancing up at him.

“Nothing, nothing.”

“No, what did you-” Billy cut her off with a kiss on the lips, lingering and affectionate. And the Sphinx was sure she had an idea of what he may have whispered. And she felt quite the same way.


End file.
